Because of the ubiquity and known oncogenicity of EBV, it is appropriate to determine if EBV antigen can be identified using the PAP technique in paraffin-embedded sections of a variety of human tumors. Thus far, in working with positive controls, we have identified the VCA antigen in cultured Burkitt cells which were fixed in formalin and embedded in paraffin. Thus far, we've been unable to identify the ELNA antigen in similarly processed Raji cells. We are now preparing to use 2 freshly available monoclonal antibodies to EBV utilizing both the PAP and immunofluorescent techniques on both paraffin-embedded and frozen material.